


Cute Christmas Elf

by murdocks_matthew



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mall Santa - Freeform, Scott is santa, Theo is an elf, Thiam Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocks_matthew/pseuds/murdocks_matthew
Summary: “So what you're saying is that you need to borrow my boyfriend’s sister so you can hit on some guy”





	Cute Christmas Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Yamile aka [@Thiamsbaby](https://thiamsbaby.tumblr.com/) for thiam secret santa

“So what you're saying is that you need to borrow my boyfriend’s sister so you can hit on some guy” Mason asked silently judging Liam.

“I said I would give her like twenty dollars and she’d get her picture with Santa! I don’t understand what the problem is here.”

“I think he’s saying that using a five year old to get a date is kinda low.” Corey replied.

“And a date with a guy dressed as an elf I think you can do better than that Liam.” Mason said raising an eyebrow.

“You guys would understand if you saw him! He has beautiful eyes and an amazing smile.” Liam said dreamily. 

“I guess you can take Cassie to see the mall Santa but you also have to buy lunch for all of us,” Corey told Liam. “But I still think this is a terrible idea.” 

“Thanks Corey! And it’s not a terrible idea it’s the best idea I’ve ever had.” Liam said smiling.

“Isn’t that what you said right before you asked out Hayden and she kicked a soccer ball at your face?” Mason asked still judging his best friend.

“This time is different you’ll see.” 

\---

“So Cassie remember what I told you?” Liam asked while they were waiting in line to see Santa.

“Talk to Santa for a very long time so you can talk to the pretty elf?” She answered.

“Yes good girl.” 

“Corey said you’d buy me ice cream after this.” Cassie reminded Liam.

“I will buy you all the ice cream you want if I can get the pretty elf’s number.” Liam told the young girl.

\---

“Next!” The elf called and Cassie walked over to Santa and Liam walked over to him.

“Hi, I’m Liam and you are?” 

“One of Santa’s holiday helpers.” 

“Do you have a name?” Liam asked.

“It’s Theo. Is that your daughter?” Theo asked pointing to Cassie.

“Oh no she is my friends sister.”

“Why did you bring your friends sister to see Santa?” Theo asked curious.

“Would you find it cute or creepy if I told you that I bribed her and her brother so I could talk to you?” 

“I’m unsure what to say but since you’re cute then I guess it’s cute.” 

“So what do you do when you’re not dressed as an elf?” Liam asked.

“I work at an animal shelter with Scott, he’s the one dressed as Santa, and take a few classes at the local college.”

“What would you say if I asked you out for dinner?” Liam winked and Theo blushed slightly.

“I’d say that my shift ends at eight and you could pick me up after.”

“Great see you then.” Liam smiled. 

\---

“So how’d it go?” Mason asked Liam when he met up with them later.

“Did you get his number?” Corey asked.

“It went great! His name is Theo and I have a date with him tonight.” Liam told them excited.

“Wow I kinda expected him to ignore you.” Mason admitted.

“You’re such a good friend.” Liam laughed.

“Can I be the flower girl when you marry Mr. Elf?” Cassie asked innocently. 

“Cassie you can be my best girl when I marry him.” Liam told her. 

“Wow that’s hurtful.” Mason said clutching his heart dramatically.  
“I can’t give the role of best man to someone who didn’t have confidence in me.” Liam laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! [murdocks-matthew](http://murdocks-matthew.tumblr.com/) I accept prompts.


End file.
